Nuit de terreur pour la team Dungeon !
by Wonderinn
Summary: Pour la nuit d'Halloween, sur une idée de King, la team Dungeon a décidé d'explorer une école abandonnée. Quelle bonne idée ! Ils voulaient simplement quelques sensations fortes, ils auront des sueurs froides et des frissons de terreur. Un bon petit OS d'Halloween, à la fois effrayant et amusant ! Enjoy ;)


_**Moi : Mwhahahaha, joyeux Halloween à vous, chers lecteurs ! *^***_

_**Chris : Ouaiiiis ! Euh, cherche pas Ryuga et Kyoya, ils sont occupés à s'engueuler dans le jardin...**_

_**Moi : Depuis hier soir ?**_

_**Chris : Ouais ^^'**_

_**Moi : Je suis pas vraiment étonnée, vu comment Ryuga était énervé... Mais bref ! Et oui, l'OS d'Halloween de cette année, c'est pas du RyuKyo ! Place à la team Dungeon ! n_n**_

_**Chris : Alors je suis dedans ? ^^**_

_**Moi : Ouiii, t'es dedans ! n_n**_

_**Chris : Yay ! **_

_**Moi : Sachez que j'ai écrit cet OS en pratiquement une journée... J'ai plus de vie, PTDR ! XD**_

_**Chris : C'est bon, tu vas pouvoir te reposer demain ! XD**_

_**Moi : Ouais ! Bon bref, disclaimer ?**_

_**Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! **_

_**Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lecture les gens ! Ah oui, et si vous vous posez des questions sur les catégories que j'ai mis pour cet OS, c'est parce que je considère cet OS comme une comédie d'horreur ! X)**_

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**xBenou : Et oui, chose promise, chose due ! n_n  
Je me suis tellement marrée à l'écriture, hihi ! XD  
En même temps, le temps est une notion abstraite dans le Pays du WTF ! XD**_

_**Marius : Hikaru et sa chicha, je pense que c'était l'une de mes meilleures idées ! XD  
Regarde le film live de Burton ! REGARDE-LE ! Tu vas kiffer, j'en suis sûre ! *^*  
Moi aussi je serais restée au Pays du WTF ! XD  
P.S : Moi je me lasse jamais des memes, je kiffe trop ça pour me lasser ! XD  
Re P.S : (Zoro : *rentre et monte se coucher* Sanji : Zoro, attends ! *le suit* Moi : Bon...c'est pas pour t'inquiéter Maldeka, mais je retrouve plus Kiddou et Traffy... Tu devrais te méfier ^^')**_

_**LilyssLeri : C'est pas grave, t'inquiète ^^  
Si je savais dessiner, j'aurais dessiné tous les persos dans cet OS...  
(C'est vrai que là, ils sont un peu grillés quand même XD)**_

_**NekoGardenFox : Je sais dessiner les cœurs, mais ça m'a pris du temps quand même... ^^'  
C'est vrai que Alice : Madness Return est un super jeu ! n_n  
Alors, les jumeaux Dan et Reiki incarnent les jumeaux TweedleDee et TweedleDum, et Hikaru incarne Absolène, la chenille bleue ! n_n  
La référence du dialogue de Dashan, c'est une vidéo d'une mère qui engueule son fils parce qu'il a éclaboussé son appareil photo avec de la neige en ski XD AH BAH C'EST BIEN NILS, SUPER, GÉNIAL POUR L'APPAREIL PHOTO ! XD**_

* * *

Halloween, pour vous, c'est synonyme de quoi ? Des enfants déguisés qui se baladent dans les rues en rigolant ? Un temps et une température qui changent chaque année ? Des crises de foie et des caries à cause des bonbons et des chocolats ? Des soirées films d'horreur pour ceux en manque de sensations fortes ? C'est vrai, Halloween, c'est tout ça à la fois. Mais tout ça, c'est trop mainstream ! Halloween, c'est la fête des frissons avant tout ! Cette année, il y en a donc qui ont de supers idées pour se faire flipper. Et dans ce tas de gens un peu fous, il y a King. Quelle super idée a-t-eu ? Oh, trois fois rien, il a juste décidé d'aller visiter une école abandonnée depuis plus d'une décennie ! Et comme tout seul, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été intéressant, le blader de Mars a entraîné avec lui toute l'équipe du Gymnase Dungeon. Un super pote ce King, vraiment. Un super petit-ami aussi, puisqu'il a entraîné dans cette aventure son abruti de mec, j'ai nommé : Masamune Kadoya !

En cette fin d'après-midi du 31 octobre, les cinq membres de la team Dungeon sont donc réunis dans le gymnase. Oui, vous avez bien lu, cinq membres. La team Dungeon est composée de Masamune, Zéo et Toby, bien évidemment, mais aussi de King et Chris. Pour le grec, c'était une évidence puisqu'il sort avec Masamune, mais pour le blond ça a demandé plus de temps et de réflexion. Après avoir retrouvé confiance en l'amitié, grâce à SuperGingka et son merveilleux pouvoir de l'amitié et des Bisounours, et mis fin à ses activités de mercenaire, le blond ne savait pas trop quoi faire et avait décidé de rentrer au pays. Il avait envie de réfléchir, de se ressourcer un peu. Et au final, à force de trainer avec les quatre autres zigotos, il avait décidé de rejoindre la team Dungeon. Et ça lui plaisait bien, il s'amusait bien avec eux ! Bon…parfois il se sentait légèrement seul dans cette team puisque Masamune sortait avec King et Zéo avec Toby, mais c'est pas comme s'il était célibataire non plus. Oui, l'ex mercenaire sortait avec Dynamis, le gardien de la Montagne de Brume, mais il y avait légèrement un océan entre eux. Ah, les relations longue distance !

-**Euh, les gars ? Elle…elle est abandonnée depuis combien de temps cette école déjà ? **Demande Zéo, un peu blanc et visiblement pas du tout rassuré de cette expédition.

-**Je crois que ça va faire 15 ans qu'elle est laissée à l'abandon, **lui répond King, un peu occupé à embêter son petit-ami assis juste à côté de lui.

-**Putain, 15 ans… On est vraiment obligés d'aller là-bas ? On pourrait pas juste rester ici et mater Vendredi 13 avec un bon gros sachet de popcorn… ? **Suggère le brun.

-**Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire « oui », Zéo ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard mec, tu peux plus reculer, **ricane Chris.

-**T'en fais pas mon Zéo, ça ira, **le rassure Toby, venant s'assoir sur ses genoux. **On sera tous là, c'est pas comme si t'étais obligé d'y aller tout seul.**

-**Ouais, on se fera dessus à plusieurs ! **Glousse Masamune.

-**Bon, par contre, je veux bien qu'on rigole et tout, mais va falloir rester prudents quand même, **dit le blond, plus sérieusement. **Après 15 ans à l'abandon, l'école doit être dans un sale état. Ça va être de l'urbex ce truc, donc on touche à rien !**

-**Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes en disant ça ? **Demande innocemment le blader à la mèche folle rouge.

-**Est-ce qu'on va…se séparer dans l'école ? **S'inquiète Toby, qui n'est pas plus confiant que son chéri en réalité.

-**Ça dépend, **lui répond King. **Je pense qu'on le fera oui, mais on restera groupés par deux et trois quand même. Et puis, si vraiment il y a un problème, on a tous nos portables.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs hoche la tête, rassuré, et s'attèle à essayer de détendre son petit-ami qui a visiblement envie de mourir. Il a raison Chris, fallait réfléchir avant de dire « oui » Zéo ! Si tu flippes, bah fallait dire : « Non, désolé, je préfère rester au chaud ici pour mater un bon petit film d'horreur avec des bonbons. Vous me raconterez hein ! ». Mais bon, tant pis pour toi Zéo.

Une fois la nuit tombée sur la ville, nos cinq bladers de la team Dungeon prennent leurs lampes torches et sortent du gymnase pour se rendre jusqu'à l'école abandonnée. Dans les rues, les enfants se hâtent avec leurs parents, déguisés et sautillant avec leurs seaux à bonbons. Les décorations ont envahi les bâtiments, les lampadaires et la végétation, parant la ville de teintes oranges, noires, violettes, rouges et vertes. Mais…là où nos courageux se rendent, il n'y a rien de tout ça. L'école abandonnée se trouve dans un endroit reculé de la ville, inhabité. Un quartier abandonné en fait, et qui ne devrait pas tarder à être rasé pour y construire probablement des immeubles.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, la team Dungeon est arrivée à destination. Les cinq garçons se retrouvent face à un bâtiment sombre, délabré et sinistre. Le petit portillon qui marquait l'entrée de l'école est rouillé et se balance avec le vent dans un grincement très peu rassurant. Pour ne rien arranger, le quartier étant à l'abandon, les réverbères ne sont pas vraiment entretenus et clignotent, leurs ampoules visiblement au bout de leur vie.

-**J'ai encore le temps de partir ou… ? **Demande Zéo, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

-**Si tu rentres, tu rentres tout seul Zéo ! **Lui répond Masamune, tout souriant en apparence mais accroché à la main de son petit-ami comme une moule sur un rocher.

-**Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté, pourquoiiiiiii… ? **Se lamente le brun, regrettant très amèrement sa décision. **Je veux rentrer au gymnase et me faire un bon chocolat chaud avant de m'enrouler dans un plaid super fluffy… **

-**Ça va aller mon chéri, ça va aller, **continue de le rassurer Toby en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. **C'est juste une école abandonnée, pas un cimetière indien !**

-**Hé King, tu sais pourquoi elle a fermé cette école ? **S'interroge Chris en balayant le bâtiment lugubre avec sa lampe torche. **T'as l'air d'avoir fait des recherches.**

-**Je me suis bien renseigné, oui, **lui confirme le blader aux cheveux bleus. **On est jamais trop prudent. L'école a fermé pour la simple et bonne raison que la ville en a fait construire une plus grande un peu plus loin, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver. Rien de surnaturel là-dedans, mais je trouvais ça sympa d'explorer un endroit abandonné pour Halloween ! **

-**Mais oui, quelle bonne idée… **marmonne Zéo derrière. **Moi je maintiens qu'un bon film d'horreur, ça aurait suffi…**

Pendant que Zéo continue de geindre et que son petit-ami le rassure à grand renfort de paroles réconfortantes, de câlins et de bisous, King s'avance vers le bâtiment, donnant le signal à toute la bande pour commencer l'expédition. Les cinq traversent la cour, se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale de l'école et balayant les alentours avec les faisceaux lumineux de leurs lampes torches. L'agitation de la ville semble bien lointaine ici, et les rires des enfants faisant la chasse aux bonbons ne sont qu'un vague écho dans le vent plutôt effrayant. Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, le blader d'Orion balade sa lampe torche sur la façade. Il n'y a rien de spécial à voir mais il aime bien regarder les fissures courir le long du crépi. En faisant passer le faisceau de sa lampe torche sur une fenêtre, Chris croit apercevoir un mouvement. Perplexe, il s'arrête, fronce les sourcils et garde sa torche braquée sur la fenêtre. C'est bizarre, on aurait dit la silhouette d'un être humain… Mais…ça n'a duré qu'un instant. Peut-être l'a-t-il imaginée après tout, ou peut-être était-ce dû à un jeu d'ombres ?

-**On est même pas rentrés que je commence déjà à psychoter moi, **pense le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, courant pour rattraper ses amis déjà entrés dans l'école. **J'crois que Zéo me contamine à force de flipper comme il le fait…**

Chris se dépêche de rejoindre ses amis dans le hall de l'école et se retrouve avec eux face à un spectacle des plus glauques. L'école est figée dans le temps, mais ils ne sont pas les premiers à venir ici. La végétation a commencé à reprendre ses droits, surtout au plafond, les casiers sont ouverts, tagués, renversés, déversant des flots de papiers abandonnés. Des dessins sont toujours punaisés sur des tableaux de liège pourrissant à cause de l'humidité, reliques du passé dévorées par les moisissures. Les portes des classes sont grandes ouvertes, les porte-manteaux cassés et ne tenant plus que grâce à une unique visse qui finirait forcément par lâcher avec le temps, les néons pendent lamentablement du plafond et des tas d'affaires destinées aux enfants jonchent le sol. L'ambiance est…ma foi, tout à fait joyeuse. Ah ? On me dit dans l'oreillette que je me suis trompée dans le script et qu'en fait l'ambiance est putain de glauque et terrifiante ! Désolée, ma faute, je suis pas assez concentrée ! Mais bref. Tiens, ils en pensent quoi nos cinq aventuriers au fait ?

-**J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester au gymnase moi, **dit Zéo d'une toute petite voix, encore plus blanc que les cheveux de son petit-ami.

-**Bon hé, tu commences à nous saouler Zéo ! **Lui répond Chris. **Je disais rien, mais sérieux arrête de geindre ! T'as dit que tu voulais venir, si tu regrettes c'est ton problème, mais j'en ai marre de t'entendre chouiner moi !**

-**Il a pas tort Zéo, **ajoute King. **Tu nous pètes un peu le délire là… J'te dis pas d'arrêter de flipper, parce que tu peux pas contrôler ça, mais tu pourrais au moins flipper en silence ?**

Le brun marmonne alors des choses incompréhensibles et se cramponne à Toby pour essayer de moins flipper. Il est un peu vexé que ses potes le traitent comme un bébé…mais en même temps, il les comprend un peu. Ça va faire presque une journée entière qu'il râle et qu'il se plaint, parce qu'il a accepté de faire cette expédition alors qu'il est un gros trouillard, alors à force, c'est vrai que ça doit être insupportable. Et puis, Chris a raison. Il a accepté, c'est tant pis pour lui si maintenant il flippe comme pas permis, donc il a plutôt intérêt à la mettre en veilleuse.

-**Bon…l'école s'étend sur deux étages. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour se séparer ! **S'exclame King en se tournant vers ses amis.

-**Je suis d'accord, on explorera plus vite en se séparant, **dit le blond, sa lampe-torche rivée sur les escaliers. **Et en plus, c'est plus flippant comme ça.**

-**Voilà ce qu'on va faire les gars. On fait deux groupes, l'un part au deuxième étage et l'autre reste ici pour explorer le rez-de-chaussée, **explique le blader de Mars. **Ensuite, on se retrouvera au premier étage pour l'explorer ensemble !**

-**Moi ça me va comme plan ! **Répond Masamune. **Je vous préviens, moi je veux aller au deuxième étage !**

-**Bon, bah je vais venir avec toi pour te surveiller, **glousse son petit-ami en l'embrassant rapidement.

-**Et moi je vais venir avec vous pour vous surveiller tous les deux, **ricane Chris.

-**Zéo, Toby, ça vous dérange pas de rester tous les deux ? **Demande le blader de Striker.

-**Non, moi ça me va… **répond Zéo.

-**Moi aussi ça me va, tant que je suis pas tout seul je suis rassuré, **rajoute Toby.

-**Alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! Restez bien prudents hein ! **Leur lance King en entrainant son chéri et son ami ex mercenaire avec lui au deuxième étage de l'école.

Et c'est ainsi que, comme dans tous les meilleurs films d'horreur, la bande se sépare pour explorer l'école abandonnée chacun de son côté. King et Masamune devraient se méfier, dans les films d'horreur c'est toujours une minorité ethnique qui meurt en premier ! Mais pour l'instant, suivons les aventures de Zéo et Toby au rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux amants se retrouvent à marcher dans les couloirs, dans un silence presque total uniquement perturbé par des gouttes d'eau qui tombent du plafond et les quelques éclats de rire de Masamune et King qui leur parviennent du deuxième étage. Par curiosité, Toby entraine son petit-ami, qui se retient de toutes ses forces de trembler comme une feuille, dans une salle de classe. Tout semble figer dans le temps, mais c'est comme si une tornade était passée. Les pupitres et les chaises sont encore à peu près tous alignés, les fenêtres donnant sur la cour sont pour la plupart brisées et les deux armoires qui contenaient les fournitures scolaires pour les enfants sont grandes ouvertes, répandant sur le sol de la peinture, des feuilles et de la colle. Bon, on ne parlera pas du tableau noir parce que des petits rigolos sont passés par là et ont écrit et dessiné des conneries dessus…

-**Ça fait vraiment bizarre, **dit Toby, inspectant la classe à l'aide de sa lampe-torche. **On dirait que l'école a été abandonnée du jour au lendemain. **

-**C'est vrai, c'est pas très cohérent avec ce que King nous a dit, **murmure pratiquement Zéo, accroché à son petit-ami comme si sa vie en dépendait. **Il a dit qu'elle avait juste été abandonnée parce que la ville allait en faire construire une autre, plus grande. Là on dirait presque un bâtiment abandonné à Pripiat, la ville abandonnée à côté de Tchernobyl…**

-**Et tu m'expliques comment tu peux savoir à quoi ressemble Pripiat alors que tu n'y es jamais allé ? **Demande l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, gloussant légèrement.

-**Bah j'ai regardé des vidéos sur YouTube, **lui répond le brun avec un petit sourire, se décrispant enfin.

-**Des vidéos, hein ? Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?**

-**Maieuh, j'suis pas si trouillard que ça quand même…**

-**Mais non mon chéri, je te taquine juste.**

Toby glousse une nouvelle fois devant la tête de chiot battu qu'affiche Zéo, puis l'embrasse tendrement. Il aime bien taquiner son petit-ami sur son côté peureux, même si en réalité il est sans doute tout aussi trouillard que lui. Ce n'est pas pour être méchant de toute façon, c'est juste pour lui changer les idées et lui faire oublier sa peur. Louable intention Toby, mais le petit regain de confiance de ton chéri ne va pas durer longtemps. En effet, alors que les deux amoureux sont toujours en train de s'embrasser, la porte grande ouverte de la classe se referme d'un seul coup en claquant violemment, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Et évidemment, Zéo ne perd pas une seconde pour se mettre à paniquer.

-**C-C'était quoi ça ?! **S'écrie-t-il en regardant la porte. **P-Pourquoi elle a claqué ?! **

-**Zéo, calme-toi, **soupire Toby. **C'est juste un courant d'air…**

-**Un courant d'air ?! Les courants d'air, ça fait pas claquer les portes aussi fort et aussi vite ! **Rétorque le brun en se jetant sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. **Tiens, regarde ! Si c'était vraiment un courant d'air, pourquoi les autres portes elles ont pas claqué, hein ?!**

-**Zéo, s'il te plait ! Calme-toi, tu deviens ridicule là, **le supplie pratiquement son petit-ami. **Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois que cette école est hantée, si ? **

-**J'ai pas dit ça…**

-**Zéo…**

-**Bon okay, peut-être que je crois un peu aux fantômes ! **

-**Les fantômes ne s'amusent pas à claquer les portes mon amour, et puis ça n'existe pas les fantômes. **

-**Oui oui, je sais…**

-**Allez, viens mon Zéo. On va continuer d'explorer le rez-de-chaussée.**

Le brun hoche la tête, pas des masses rassuré, et prend la main de Toby avant de le suivre dans le couloir. Il se sent encore moins bien maintenant, il angoisse comme un idiot. Les fantômes, bien sûr que ça n'existe pas, mais il y a une petite partie du brun qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y croire quand même… C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi trouillard, oui. Le brun et le blanc s'éloignent donc dans le couloir et jettent des regards dans les classes ouvertes. Elles sont toutes identiques à celle dans laquelle ils sont entrés, pas vraiment d'intérêt donc. Au bout du couloir, Zéo et Toby trouvent les toilettes. Aaaah, les toilettes d'école, avec leurs magnifiques miroirs en longueur et leurs rangées de cabines. Que de bons souvenirs. Toby avance un peu et braque sa lampe-torche sur le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, puis pousse un petit cri de stupeur. Zéo s'empresse alors de regarder le miroir à son tour et écarquille les yeux. Sur le miroir, un énorme « BONJOUR :) » est écrit sur le miroir en lettres sanguinolentes. Okay, là ça commence à devenir bizarre et flippant, même pour Toby.

-**Les fantômes existent toujours pas ou t'as changé d'avis, Toby ? **Demande le blader aux yeux turquoises.

-**Zéo, arrête un peu, les fantômes n'existent pas, **répond Toby, pourtant pas très serein. **C'est juste quelqu'un qui a écrit ça pour faire peur aux gens, c'est tout !**

-**Je sais pas, j'ai un doute mon cœur. Ça a l'air…vachement frais, **dit Zéo en observant attentivement la substance rouge poisseuse sur le miroir avec sa lampe de poche.

-**Zéo, tu commences à être vraiment ridicule là, **soupire le blanc. **Tu paniques pour r…**

La phrase de Toby se retrouve coupée par un énorme bruit de claquement de porte qui le fait encore une fois sursauter, comme son petit-ami. Le choc passé, Zéo se précipite hors des toilettes, entrainant Toby avec lui, et court vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait. Étrangement, il pense savoir quelle porte a claqué. Et ses doutes se confirment quand il arrive devant la porte de la classe où son petit-ami et lui étaient quelques minutes auparavant. Zéo l'avait laissée ouverte, et maintenant elle est fermée. Le brun enfonce la poignée et pousse la porte, un peu méfiant. Le faisceau de sa lampe-torche balaie la pièce sans rien trouver, jusqu'à tomber sur le tableau noir. Toutes les conneries qui étaient écrites et dessinées dessus ont soudainement disparu, et ont laissé place à un message tout aussi flippant que le premier : « EFFRAYÉS ? », écrit à la craie.

-**Si t'as une explication rationnelle Toby, moi j'suis preneur, **dit le brun d'une toute petite voix, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

-**I-Il y en a forcément une ! M-Mais j-je…je sais pas… **bafouille Toby, cédant à la peur lui aussi et se cramponnant au bras de son petit-ami. **J'ai peur Zéo…**

-**T'en fais pas mon cœur, ça va aller, **le rassure Zéo, enfin il essaie. **O-On risque rien, hein ?**

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, la porte de la salle claque une nouvelle fois, leur arrachant tous les deux un cri de terreur, et un rire sardonique et grave résonne dans la pièce. Okay, là ils flippent vraiment tous les deux. Si Toby essayait de rester rationnel et calme pour rassurer un maximum son petit-ami, il sent son bon sens se faire la malle et commence à avoir vraiment peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blanc se met à sangloter et se serre fort contre Zéo. En entendant les petits sanglots retenus de Toby, le sang du brun ne fait qu'un tour. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ici, la meilleure chose à faire est de rejoindre le reste de la bande. N'écoutant que son courage et son amour pour son petit-ami, Zéo l'entraine hors de la pièce en courant et se précipite avec lui dans les escaliers, malgré le rire sardonique qui se fait plus fort dans la pièce et se répand dans le couloir. Ils doivent absolument rejoindre leurs amis, quelque chose ne va pas ici !

Mais revenons un peu en arrière. Pendant que Zéo et Toby entrent dans la salle de classe maudite pour la première fois, Masamune, King et Chris explorent le deuxième étage tout en discutant. En même temps, au deuxième étage, il n'y a que des bureaux et des salles de stockage.

-**Alors Chris, des nouvelles des autres ? **Demande Masamune, bien accroché à King pour ne pas trop flipper. **Moi tout le monde me déteste, alors j'ai jamais de nouvelles…**

-**Rooooh, tout le monde te déteste pas, ma petite guimauve ! **Le rassure le blader de Mars en l'embrassant sur la tempe. **C'est juste que tu fatigues vite les gens, c'est tout !**

-**Bah franchement, rien de nouveau dans le reste du monde, **répond le blond en haussant les épaules. **À part que mon chéri me manque, mais c'est pas nouveau non plus ça…**

-**T'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que Dynamis pense à toi absolument tout le temps, **rétorque le blader à la mèche folle rouge. **Tu le retrouveras bien à moment ! **

-**Ouais bah ça change rien au fait qu'il me manque… **soupire Chris.

-**T'as même pas de nouvelles du couple infernal ? **Ricane King.

-**Si Ryuga et Kyoya savaient que tu parles d'eux comme ça, tu serais teeeeellement mort, King, **glousse l'ex mercenaire. **Bah j'ai bien des nouvelles d'eux, mais rien qui change de l'ordinaire. C'est toujours l'amour fou, et ils continuent d'emmerder Gingka dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Ah si, il y a un truc qui m'a étonné ! Ils font rien pour Halloween eux…**

-**Ah bon, ils font rien ? **S'étonne Masamune. **Pourtant, c'est bien le genre de mecs à faire des trucs de fous pour Halloween.**

-**Bah c'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais apparemment je me plantais, **dit le blond. **Ils ont juste dit qu'ils allaient se mater un film d'horreur, mais qu'ils le finiraient sûrement pas…**

-**On se demande bien pourquoi ! **Ricane une nouvelle fois King.

Les trois éclatent alors de rire. Le sous-entendu est À PEINE dissimulé, vraiment. Mais la rigolade est de courte durée pour nos trois petits aventuriers. Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se marrer comme des phoques, une silhouette sombre passe dans le fond du couloir qu'ils explorent. Seul Chris l'aperçoit, et il arrête immédiatement de rire, ce qui interpelle ses deux amis.

-**Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Chris ? **S'interroge Masamune. **La blague te fait plus rire ?**

-**J'ai…j'ai vu une silhouette passer au fond du couloir, **répond le blond avec un air un peu effrayé.

-**Haha, très drôle Chris ! **S'exclame King en rigolant. **C'est cool de nous mettre dans l'ambiance, t'es dans l'esprit d'Halloween toi !**

-**King, c'est pas une blague ! **Rétorque Chris en prenant un air sérieux pour que ses amis comprennent qu'il ne plaisante pas. **J'ai vraiment aperçu une silhouette ! Et c'est pas la première fois ! J'ai aussi vu une silhouette noire quand j'étais dehors, en braquant ma lampe sur une fenêtre depuis l'extérieur ! J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, mais j'en suis plus si sûr là…**

Les trois se retrouvent alors dans un silence de mort, se regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. Le silence se rompt aussi soudainement qu'il s'est installé quand un bruit de claquement de porte parvient aux oreilles des trois, provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Masamune sursaute et manque même de crier de surprise, tandis que King et Chris se contentent de lancer un regard inquiet vers les escaliers. Ils espèrent que Zéo et Toby vont bien. Le blader à la mèche folle s'accroche à son petit-ami, visiblement pas rassuré du tout, et déglutit difficilement.

-**L-Les gars… O-On devrait peut-être partir non ? **Propose-t-il. **On s'est bien amusés, j'pense qu'on peut rentrer maintenant…**

-**Masamune, les fantômes n'existent pas ! **Répond fermement King, qui essaie de rester le plus rationnel possible. **Il n'y a rien ici !**

Un petit ricanement s'élève alors du coin du couloir, un ricanement qui se transforme vite en un rire psychotique. Les trois garçons déglutissent et se lancent des regards perdus et effrayés. King, qui veut rester rationnel jusqu'au bout, s'avance vers le coin, sûrement dans l'optique de prouver que rien de surnaturel ne se cache ici. Son petit-ami le suit, mais reste quand même bien caché derrière lui, et Chris ferme la marche. Dans le coin du couloir, il n'y a aucune porte, que des murs vides. En revanche, au plafond se dessine une trappe. L'école possède donc un grenier. Le blader de Mars tend une main légèrement tremblante vers la poignée de la trappe, qui est suspendue à une corde, l'attrape et tire dessus. Un escalier se déroule devant lui, menant à un grenier sombre qui sent la poussière et l'humidité.

-**Bon, je monte, **dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu foncé en mettant un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-**K-King, t'es vraiment obligé de faire ça… ? **Lui demande Masamune en essayant de le retenir, effrayé et inquiet pour lui.

-**Tout va bien se passer mon cœur, je ferai pas d'idiotie, **promet son petit-ami. **Pas comme toi la plupart du temps, ma petite guimauve.**

Masamune rigole légèrement, un peu détendu, et King est rassuré. Il embrasse tendrement son idiot de petit-ami, puis se dirige prudemment dans le grenier. Tout en haut des escaliers, il balaie le grenier avec sa lampe-torche et se fige soudainement. Devant la fenêtre se tient une silhouette encapuchonnée, immobile. King reste paralysé, la lumière de sa lampe de poche braquée sur la silhouette. Très lentement, la silhouette finit par se retourner et le blader de Mars a l'impression de mourir de peur en voyant son visage. Un teint cadavérique, des yeux entièrement noirs et une peau qui part en lambeaux. Mais…mais c'est impossible !

-**Hahahahaha… Enfin… **dit l'apparition d'une voix d'outre-tombe, grave et inhumaine. **De la chair fraîche, du sang chaud…**

Quand la silhouette fait un pas vers lui, King sort de son état de choc et redescend l'escalier précipitamment, sans oublier de pousser un hurlement de terreur. Tout en s'enfuyant à toute jambe, King n'oublie pas d'attraper la main de son petit-ami et le tire très fort pour l'entrainer le plus loin possible de l'horreur se trouvant dans le grenier. Chris se lance derrière eux sans attendre, percutant très rapidement que quelque chose de très dangereux se trouve dans le grenier, mais problème : aucun des trois n'a pensé à refermer le grenier dans la précipitation. Dévalant les escaliers, les trois frôlent l'arrêt cardiaque en manquant de percuter Zéo et Toby, qui eux montaient.

-**Oh putain les gars ! Y a un gros problème ! Y a quelque chose en bas ! **S'écrie Zéo, paniqué.

-**Bah y a quelque chose en haut aussi, alors faut qu'on foute le camp vite fait bien fait ! **Lui répond King.

-**Partir ? Vous voulez partir ? **Demande une autre voix inhumaine, qui vient cette fois du rez-de-chaussée. **On ne vous laissera pas partir… Faim, si faim…**

-**O-On peut pas descendre je crois là… **bégaye Masamune, tandis que Toby fond en larmes dans les bras de Zéo.

-**Bougez-vous, restez pas là ! **Hurle Chris en s'élançant dans le couloir du premier étage. **Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir !**

Le reste de la team Dungeon s'empresse de suivre le blond sous les rires sadique des deux voix inhumaines, venant à la fois d'en haut et d'en bas. Les cinq bladers courent à toute vitesse, terrifiés par les bruits de pas derrière eux qui leur indiquent que les deux apparitions ont perdu patience et leur courent après. Au bout d'une minute de course effrénée, la team Dungeon est obligée de se stopper car elle se retrouve face à un cul-de-sac. Sur le mur, en lettres sanguinolentes est écrit en gros : « GAME OVER :) ». Terrifiés, les cinq garçons se retournent et hurlent en voyant deux silhouettes encapuchonnées face à eux. King reconnait celle de gauche, c'est l'apparition du grenier, mais l'autre garde la tête baissée et ricane. Mort de peur, le blader de Mars garde tout de même son petit-ami derrière lui, prêt à le protéger coûte que coûte. Malgré la terreur en lui, Zéo fait de même avec Toby, qui lui est en larmes. Chris ne sait pas quoi faire, paralysé par la terreur. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. L'apparition du grenier porte alors sa main à sa gorge…puis explose de rire et enlève sa capuche, révélant des cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge sur le côté gauche. La deuxième apparition fait exactement la même chose, et il se trouve que c'était Kyoya sous la capuche !

-**Kyoya ?! Ryuga ?! **S'étrangle King. **Non mais… MAIS VOUS ÊTES DES PUTAINS DE MALADE ! J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UNE ATTAQUE ! **

-**Hahahahaha ! C'était trop drôle ! Ah vous vous êtes pissés dessus, c'était génial ! **S'exclame Ryuga, mort de rire.

-**BORDEL MAIS J'VAIS VOUS BUTER ! **Hurle Zéo, qui est passé de la terreur à la colère. **VOUS AVEZ FAIT CHIALER MON MEC, BANDE DE FILS DE PUTE ! **

-**Rooooh, c'était juste pour rire ! **Rétorque Kyoya. **Désolé quand même, Toby.**

-**C'est…c'est pas grave, **répond Toby en s'essuyant les yeux, très soulagé que tout ça n'était qu'une blague.

-**Comment ça, « c'est pas grave » ?! Mais si c'est grave ! **Continue de hurler le brun.

-**C'est bon Zéo, je leur en veux pas, **le rassure son petit-ami en souriant. **Calme-toi s'il te plait.**

-**Bon allez, on a eu assez de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui, **soupire Chris. **On rentre au gymnase.**

Les sept bladers quittent alors l'école. Tout le long du trajet, Ryuga et Kyoya expliquent comment ils s'y sont pris pour faire peur à la team Dungeon. Évidemment, c'est Ryuga qui était en haut, qui trainait derrière les fenêtres et qui s'est ensuite caché dans le grenier. Son maquillage plus que réaliste, eh bien c'est son petit-ami et complice qui lui a fait. Kyoya s'est lui chargé de faire peur à Zéo et Toby en claquant des portes, en écrivant des messages sur le miroir et le tableau et en plaçant son téléphone avec un rire effrayant enregistré dans la salle de classe. Pour les voix effrayantes, eh bien les deux portaient tout simplement des modificateurs vocaux, qu'ils ont désactivés juste avant de révéler leur véritable identité. Et pour le message dans le couloir du premier étage ? Kyoya l'a écrit à l'avance, avec le même faux sang que pour le miroir, car lui et Ryuga avaient prévu dès le début de rabattre les cinq zigotos dans ce couloir.

-**Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… **dit King, perplexe. **Comment vous avez su ce qu'on faisait ce soir et où était l'école ?**

-**J-Je…crois que c'est de ma faute, **bafouille Chris en rougissant. **Je leur ai dit ce qu'on faisait ce soir, et je leur ai aussi donné le nom de l'école…**

Chris se mange alors trois regards noirs, venant de King, Masamune et Zéo, et se décompose sur place. Il ne pensait pas que ça donnerait envie au couple infernal de venir leur faire une blague terrifiante. Ryuga et Kyoya, eux, explosent une nouvelle fois de rire. Et c'est ainsi que se termina le Halloween de la team Dungeon. Un Halloween des plus terrifiants, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien au moins, ils s'en souviendront tous.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Moi : Héhé, j'ai pas pu résister et j'ai incrusté Kyoya et Ryuga, oui XD_**

**_Chris : C'était trop cool comme OS ! Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'ils seraient capables de faire une "blague" comme ça..._**

**_Moi : Bon, on ne s'éternise pas ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS, et profitez bien de votre Halloween ! Mwhahaha ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Amusez-vous bien, mais essayez de pas choper trop de caries ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Rendez-vous dimanche pour le prochain chapitre du prince dragon ! Salut ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye ! Moi je vais aller vérifier où en sont les deux autres..._**

**_Moi : Bonne chance ! Oh, une dernière chose... Ne regardez surtout pas derrière vous. _**


End file.
